1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to transactions performed by means of mobile telecommunication devices of cell phone type. The present disclosure more specifically applies to such devices further equipped with a near field communication circuit (NFC).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cell phones are more and more often equipped with a near field communication interface which enables them to combine electromagnetic transponder functions with mobile telephony functions. In particular, this adds functions of emulation of an electromagnetic transponder, of contactless or contactless card reader type, to the mobile telecommunication device, for example a personal digital assistant, a cell phone, a smartphone, etc. This considerably enhances the features of the mobile device, which can then be used, for example, as an electronic purse, as an access or transport ticket validation device, etc.
To emulate the operation of a contactless chip card, the mobile telecommunication device is equipped with a contactless front-end integrated circuit (CLF), also called an NFC router. This router is equipped with a radio frequency (RF) transceiver front-head associated with a low-range antenna to communicate as an electromagnetic transponder. The router uses the capacities of the processor(s) of the mobile device for data processing and storage operations. For applications of access control, electronic purse, payment, etc., a secure element enabling to authenticate the user is used. This secure element is either integrated with the mobile telecommunication device (dedicated integrated circuit, circuit soldered to the printed circuit board) or contained in a microcircuit supported by a subscriber identification module (SIM), or any other removable card, for example at the standard format of a memory card.
An NFC router may also be present in a mobile device of USB key type, in a bank teller terminal, in an adhesive device (sticker), etc.
An emulation of a contactless card in a mobile telecommunication device is capable of generating weak points in terms of transaction security.
It would be desirable to be able to detect such weak points.
It would further be desirable to avoid such weak points to secure transactions.
The ETSI TS 102 622 V.7.4.0 Standard of April 2009 establishes various characteristics of a communication interface in a security module of a telecommunication device provided with a near field communication router.